1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a waterproof connector and more particularly to a technique for enhancing the waterproofness of a waterproof connector which is formed by insert molding a conductor in a housing.
2. Background Art
There is known a connector in which a metallic conductor is insert molded in a resin housing. However, in this type of molded product, for example, the volume of the housing is greatly reduced due to the contraction of the resin after molding, and therefore, a minute gap may be produced between the conductor and the housing. In case the connector in which the gap is produced in the way described above is exposed to an environment which contains water, water may intrude into the housing through the gap in the surface of the conductor.
To cope with this, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a connector in which a conductor is insert molded in a housing is placed in a closed container where a liquid sealing agent is stored to thereby be submerged in the liquid sealing agent so that the gap between the conductor and the housing is filled with the sealing agent by varying the pressure inside the container. The sealing agent which is filled in the gap in this way volatilizes and solidifies whereby the gap is sealed.
Patent Literature 1 is JP-A-2012-134130.